Written Wishes
by Charlmeister
Summary: Lucy's novel inspirations take a completely different turn. The theme is different and the subjects of her story reflect the ignored fantasies of her mind. Then Natsu reads it and makes her face the feelings, usually denied. (Hmmm, I don't like this summary. But one take is all I do).
1. Chapter 1

Anime: Fairy Tail

Pairing: Lucy x Natsu

Genre: Romance/Angst

**_A/N: I've thought again and again, about whether or not I'd try to write a fanfiction about NaLu. I've also wondered about the rating; how far I'll let them go - if the situation should arise. I doubt this will be a long story, maybe just 5 chapters. Four. Three maybe. I've been seeing a lot of fanart too that inspired me to do this. Actually, Fairy Tail is the only anime where I want to write something for the different pairings I ship. But I'll work with this one for now. The ramble ends here. Hope you enjoy :)_**

Chapter One:

The warm shower water beat down over her voluptuous body, sending the lather running into then down the curves of her form. She watched the foam swirl around the drain then disappear. The aches in her neck and limbs weren't as apparent now as when she'd just woken up this morning. She rubbed the back of her neck, pressing her fingers into the sides and felt slight pain that still made her wince. She rolled her shoulders and tilted her face up to the spray as she closed her eyes. It had been hard for her to sleep the night before, her dreams plagued by strange nightmares, though that wasn't the term she meant to use to describe what her mind had taunted her with.

Pushing herself to stand from her braced position against the wall; she turned off the tap and watched the water slow to light drips before stopping altogether as the drain sucked the water down. Pulling the shower curtain back, she reached for her towel and wrapped her body, dotted with tiny rivulets of water that slid down from her movements as she stepped out the shower and onto the soft rug. Her thoughts while showering had been focused on her writing, something that had kept her up the night before. Lucy liked to document her days in her journal, then use those entries to formulate ideas for the novel she was putting together. However, the general theme of her writing had taken an unexpected turn last night and thinking about what she had written made her cheeks flush a deep shade of red. She shook her head and patted her cheeks. It was a story that was all it was. It wasn't even about her. The character's had been detailed to fit Lucy's by sheer coincidence, and that was that.

She walked to the closed bathroom door, moving another towel that she had taken from the rack through her hair with one hand as she opened the door. She stopped short when she heard familiar laughter, the voice high and small. And it belonged to Happy, who was hovering over Natsu's shoulder as the pink-haired guy held up her papers. They both turned to look at her, hearing the click of the door and Happy had a paw at his mouth, his cheeks bloated as the small, blue cat held in his laughter.

"Lucy, I didn't know you liked this kinda thing," he waved the papers at her, grinning stupidly as he pitched the chair on its back legs, his feet up – ankles crossed – on the edge of her table.

"Natsu! I told you not to read those!" She rushed over to him to snatch the papers and she made a grab for it. He moved it out of her grasp before her fingers could grab the edges of the papers. The chair was jerked back too far, causing it to topple over with Natsu and Lucy lost her footing, falling over him.

She scrambled away from him quickly and when she saw him, face angled towards her – eyes slightly wide and his mouth agape – she looked down to see the knot of her towel had come undone. She was buck naked before him. She reached for the closest thing possible, which was a shoe and flung it in his face. "Look away!" She grabbed the towel, her entire face red as she fumbled to make a tight knot with her towel.

The shoe hit Natsu square in the face and he grunted from the unexpected assault.

"Lucy's breasts are getting bigger."

She grit her teeth and got up quickly, trying to get a hold of Happy but the cat flew quickly out of her reach and made a face at her. It all exhausted her and in her head, she raised the white flag of surrender, her shoulders sagged visibly from the exertion. "Why are you guys even here?" she asked, her tone dull.

"To check up on you."

"I don't need checking up on."

"Today's a free day," Natsu shrugged as he set the chair back in place at Lucy's desk. Funny, that was the single, neatest thing she had ever witnessed Natsu do; putting something back in order. "There are no jobs really on the board, so Happy and I are gonna crash here."

A vein ticked in Lucy's jaw and she closed her eyes for a second. It wouldn't be bad if he asked, but the fact that he just thought she'd be okay with it grated on her nerves. Today, she thought, would be her day to finish that story and maybe even burn it afterwards if it still affected her the way it did last night, when she had written it. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah," Natsu said, his hands – which still held the papers - behind his head as he regarded Lucy with an aloof gaze. If he heard the annoyed inflection in her tone, he made no effort to acknowledge it. He went to her bed and laid back as he started going through the papers again.

"We should go out and eat fish, later," Happy suggested and Natsu nodded, grinning at Happy then at Lucy. "That'll be okay, right Lucy?"

She wondered if she was even supposed to answer whe- _the papers, he was flipping to the last page!_ Lucy ran to the bed and snatched the papers then pushed Natsu out of her bed. "Get out! Out! I'll meet you guys at the guild so just wait for me there." Her words ran right into each other and she kept pushing Natsu until they were at the door to her apartment, which had been left open. _He had even come through the door? Not the window_? But she had no time to appreciate that minor detail as she shoved him right out, saying yes to a question she didn't really here and slammed the door in his face, . Luckily for her, Happy had followed Natsu right out.

Then she heard Happy on the other side, "She lllliiikes you."

A nerve ticked somewhere inside of her at the muffled comment but she had no time to let Happy's tease get to her. She sighed and slid down against the door, completely exhausted in just a matter of minutes. Natsu always managed to drain her energy. She looked at the papers, held together by a single paper clip and flipped to the last page. She stared at the doodle to the bottom left of the page and shuddered inwardly at how much like Juvia she'd become. Drawn and shaded hearts, the first initial of his name with hers connected by curlicues and wave like designs. She sighed and tore it off then crumpled it. Her face heated up. What the hell had even come over her last night? Why did she write this? It wasn't as if she hadn't been in awkward situations with Natsu before that felt like something straight out of a stupid, teenage romance movie.

But it wasn't even about her! The character's name was Fiona and the guy's name...

She looked at it and groaned. How did she even miss that!

No wonder he'd actually read so far, even after she had made a grab for it.

His name was right there!

O.o.O.o


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: **_

_**A/N: I actually got this written after much trying to write something prior typing this up. But I realize, I can't really plan for these things - I just have to have a basic idea of what I want to happen in a particular chapter. It's been awhile since I've actually written something more than short stories ranging from 500-2000 something words. Anyway, hope this chapter is satisfying in some way ^-^/**_

Lucy was still in chagrin as she walked to the guild with Plue clutched to her chest. He trembled in her arms and she held him a little tighter, wondering if he just always trembled or if something was actually wrong. It couldn't be that he was cold since the sun was pressing down its harsh heat on Magnolia. She dressed lightly because of it and wore a pink tank top with thin straps and an inside blouse to cover most of her cleavage. Her blue skirt stopped mid-thigh and she more boots that covered her calves and stopped some inches below her knees. The heat didn't seem to affect the others around her though. Women were dressed in their long dresses with full skirts, some of their heads wrapped in bonnet-like caps. The men, clad in trousers and shirts, the fabric of which seemed a little too thick to Lucy to be wearing in this heat, didn't seem to care about the humidity.

Each time she inhaled, her chest felt tight from the hot air and made her feel dehydrated. She neared the door to the guild and the first person to meet her when she opened the door was Levy. The younger girl had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and a yellow ribbon, that matched her dress, in her hair. The smile that had been on her face some seconds ago now disappeared behind the pout she gave to Lucy.

"Lucy, you went back on your promise."

Lucy raised a brow, clueless as to what Levy was talking about as she stepped over the threshold and inside the guild. "What do you mean?"

"You promised I'd be the first to read one of your stories but," she pointed behind her, her finger trained on an oblivious Natsu who was wolfing down some chicken while Happy chewed on a whole fish. "You gave Natsu first read, and I didn't know you were writing stories about us."

Plue nodded and mumbled his agreement as he looked between Lucy and Levy then squirmed out of her hands, running off to Natsu and Happy – abandoning Lucy. She sighed and shook her head, rubbing her temple. "Oh, that's not even much; it was more like a script outline," she lied, feeling a bit bad about it. "I was going to burn it but Natsu beat me to it before I could, this morning."

"Burn it?" Levy repeated, tilting her head as she stared at Lucy with mute curiosity and blinked at her. "Was it that bad?"

Lucy couldn't help how her cheeks flushed at the memory of one of the scenes she had written. "Hm, it was terrible. I was having a bit of a block and just thought I'd do some free writing. But it turned out awful." That much was true and she was happy that Natsu was too stupid to realize that Fiona was actually…

"Lucy!"

Before she could turn her head, Natsu came behind her, a hand looped around her shoulder and his face was close to hers. She turned to look at him, a surprised and short yell issuing from her as she faced him. Gravy was smeared around his mouth and his breath smelled like a mixture of chicken and fish.

"Took you long enough to get here."

"And whose fault is that? Burning that story took me awhile and your breath is awful." Her palm pressed over his mouth and nose as she shoved him back and away from her. She didn't really mind his breath, but she needed an excuse to put some distance between them. And also an excuse to identify why her heart was racing so much from having him so close to her. His body was warm, as it always was. Having him this close never affected her much in the past, but she could hardly find it within her to ignore the way it made her feel now.

"Burn? You burned it?" He asked with a frown; his cheerful disposition slowly leaving him as he looked down at her. "Why?"

"W-why do you look like that?" Lucy asked, her hands slightly lifted – palms out – in defence as she looked at him, her gaze almost suspicious. "Did you like it?"

"It was about me, what's not to like?"

"And it's the only time Natsu gets a girlfriend, who seems to resemble Lucy in the story." Happy mumbled that last part, his eyes on Lucy as a mischievous and knowing smirk came to the cat's face.

"Shut up!" Lucy spat and lunged for Happy, who still easily managed to dodge while laughing at her. "And since when do cats even read!" She was surprised Happy picked up on that detail, while Natsu didn't even seem to have the first clue that the character's description was exactly Lucy's profile.

"What're you talking about Happy? The girl in the story is far nicer than Lucy; she's almost as scary as Erza."

She grabbed him up by the lapels of his shirt and dragged him up to her. "Do you want to say that again?" she asked, the levelness of her tone quaking from the anger that slowly boiled inside her from Natsu's comment.

He laughed nervously and waved his hands, closing his eyes as he tried to talk his way out of insulting Lucy. "I'm just playing. You could be nice if you tried."

She let him go and folded her hands across her chest, lifting her chin slightly. "Since I'm so scary, I guess I should really burn the story." She shrugged to herself as she started walking towards the open doors of Fairy Tail to leave.

Natsu grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back. She paused and looked at him, her cocky expression retracting behind the curious gaze she held with his much more serious look. "Don't burn it, Lucy. I liked it. So finish it, and let me see how it ends, okay?" He smiled at her and she saw the color in his cheeks and she blinked in surprise.

When did Natsu learn to blush like that?

She nodded, finding it almost impossible to tell him no when he looked at her like that. Her voice was small as she answered, "Okay. Come over later, okay? That's when I'll finish it. If you wait until tomorrow, I'll definitely burn it. So tonight."

"Yeah. Leave your window open."

_So he was back to the window, after all._

O.o.O.o


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I present the third chapter. The idea for this one came to me and I wanted to get it over with rather than wait 'til after I slept on it to do it. More than likely, that would have resulted with me losing the idea for this chapter. I tried not to be too descriptive with the sexuals since this is rated T. But in the event that I feel as if these two need to go all the way, I'll continue this in a separate story in the M section. Now I sleep. Please enjoy ^-^/**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

How long was he going to make her wait?

Lucy frowned and looked at the clock to her left on her table. It ticked the time away, slowly and stiffly; unyielding in its own way to her question of where Natsu was. She had written a lot, had crossed out a lot and the evidence of all her work and frustration were scattered around her overflowing bin. She glanced over to the crumpled papers and thought it would be good to tidy while she waited for Natsu to come and read the rest of her story. She pushed her chair back, the legs grating against the hardwood floor of her room and she got up then walked over to the bin.

Getting on her knees, she gathered the discarded papers and threw them in the bin then lifted the bag from inside the receptacle, tied it and walked out to the back of the apartment yard where the big dumpster was. The moon was high, bathing almost everything in its silver light. The night air was a lot cooler than it had been in the day and the gusts of wind that passed by her frame and face refreshed and energized her in some way.

She spun on her heel and went back inside after idly walking around the perimeter of the apartment building. Something inside her deflated at the thought that during her walk, Natsu hadn't appeared or called her name somewhere in the near distance. She went back to her room and shut the door and glanced to the papers on her table. She hadn't read the story over for fear of doing exactly what she had threatened to do earlier that day; burn it. Though Natsu hadn't made her promise not to, it was as good as that with the way he had so seriously asked her not to burn it and finish it. She wondered if he actually had something for romance, and wasn't just a hot-headed, flame brain. She imagined him being on a date, but he seemed so awkward in that setting that it made her laugh hard until she collapsed on her bed, her knees too weak to sustain the weight of her.

"What's so funny?" The voice was a bit distant and sounded strained.

Lucy braced on her elbows and looked straight to the window, where Natsu hoisted himself and came into her room, falling on his butt. Happy's paws came up over Natsu's shoulders then his head appeared from behind Natsu's body and he waved to Lucy.

"What took you so long to get here?" Lucy asked, ignoring his question and setting her feet on the floor, the cotton of her pajama bottoms brushing against her ankles. She wasn't exactly upset, though she did a good job at conveying that. She was relieved to see him, yet had mixed feelings about how happy it really made her. She thought he wouldn't show up but he actually came. She guessed she could always count on him, in that regard. And that one only.

"What took me so long?" He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly – apologetically – then shrugged. "Well I'm here now. So where is it? You didn't already burn it, did you?"

She scoffed and folded her hands. "What would be the point of burning something I worked so hard on?"

"So you finished it?"

She nodded to the table, her hands still folded across her midriff but tighter this time; as if an effort to restrain herself from running for it and trying to keep it away from him. He followed her gaze and smiled, seeing the papers there, her desk lamp shining on it as if it were treasure of some sort. He pushed himself off the floor and went to her desk, dropping himself in her chair as he flipped around to the last page he'd read.

Lucy swallowed, thinking the sound to be inordinately loud in the room that had suddenly lapsed into a heavy silence that made her chest tight. She stared at the back of his head, wondering about the expressions that would come to his face while he read. Was he smiling? Frowning? She heard a snicker. Oh gawd, he was laughing at her.

"Lucy's such a pervert." It had been Happy. Her entire face became red and she grit her teeth and made a grab for Happy. This time, she caught his tail and a dark smile of triumph came to her face as she kicked him out the window; out of her room and away from ruining Natsu's initial thoughts as he read.

He seemed undisturbed by that commotion and she caught a glimpse of his face. His eyes just moved from left to right. His face was an unreadable mask and his eyes reflected that expression. She sat on her bed and waited for him to say something. Her heart was still pounding, for a second she thought he could hear it and pressed a hand to her chest – an effort to silence the sound that only she could hear.

Then there was flip of paper, the only sound that broke the lingering silence for a moment. She looked up again to him. He turned the chair sideways and looked at Lucy. She honestly wished that his expression was something she could easily decipher, but it only confused her. His brows were furrowed, his lips were a tight line but his eyes didn't hold that stoic quality. Was he satisfied with it? Was that what his look meant?

"Lucy, you're a pervert."

"No, I'm not!" She retorted. "That's something that happens naturally between two people who are…are…" She found she couldn't say the words. Her tongue became heavier, her lips refused to form the words.

"In love?" he raised a brow at her and she blinked up at him in surprise; at how easily he said those words. But of course, she expected it to be easy. Natsu would never understand the gravity of those words.

"Yeah, that." She looked away, at nothing in particular but as long as she wasn't looking into Natsu's eyes, she felt better.

"So have you ever felt like Fiona?" he asked as he came to sit beside her on the bed. She inched away from him, wondering why he couldn't maintain the distance between them. She also wondered why she had such a premonition as to where this would lead. It was something like in the story. Something she would have wanted to experience.

"Of course not!"

"Ahh, so you've never kissed a guy before? Nothing like that. No wonder you have no sex appeal," Natsu mumbled this, thinking Lucy didn't hear. Her fist slammed down on his head.

"You're the worst!"

He grunted from the pain and rubbed the top of his head, "I was playing."

"Yeah right," she rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes. I've felt like her before."

"Oh."

"Have you?" she looked up at him then, watched his expression shift as he thought about it. He shrugged and shook his head.

"It doesn't count, now."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence between them and Lucy gripped her knees, looking down at her toes as she wondered of something else to say; or waited, rather, for him to say something else.

"Lucy."

"Natsu."

They called each other's names at the same time; and their flushed faces were a reflection of the other's. She played with the embroidered flower on the left leg of her pyjamas and waited.

"What was your favourite part?"

"Their first kiss."

She looked at him then and smiled. "What was yours?"

She waited for him to answer but he didn't. Instead he only looked at her, his gaze shifting between her lips and eyes. Lucy felt the atmosphere contract around them. She could no longer hear the distant croaking of frogs, the chirping of crickets or the low whispers of the wind that carried on the night air. All she could hear was his steady breathing, the shallowness of hers and her pounding heart. She felt something like a magnetic pull that made her sway towards him and his hands came to her shoulders, gently gripping her.

"Lucy…"

She looked up at him, her eyes, which slowly dilated, half-lidded and watching him. She waited, wondering why he was taking so long.

"Kiss me," she said softly, her own hand gripping his elbow and urging him closer. Natsu leaned down, his lips just a hairsbreadth from hers, then he looked into her eyes for a short moment before he kissed her. His hands ran down, over her shoulders and pressed to her back, bringing her closer to him and into his chest. Lucy wrapped her hands around his neck, matching the movement of his mouth against hers and ran her fingers up through his hair.

She had always pictured it happening like this. It was uncanny that it had happened almost exactly as it had in the story, but it made her happy.

His hand ran down to her waist, then slid up beneath the fabric of her top.

Something pressed to her neck and she jumped then. Everything was a haze. Natsu wasn't in front of her. She wasn't kissing him. She was drooling, on the papers and Natsu was crouched in front her, his hand at her neck, where his finger had poked her.

She jumped back quickly, screaming in surprise and reached for a book, throwing it in his face. Natsu groaned and cupped his face. "What the hell is wrong with you, Lucy?"

"What is wrong with you?! What are you doing here?"

"You told me to come. So I could read your story."

She had gathered most of her bearings, no longer disoriented as she glared at him. She had said that earlier today, hadn't she? When exactly had she fallen asleep? She rubbed at her eyes then wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked to the papers. An irregular stain of drool was on the top leaf, and no doubt it had soaked through on some of the pages beneath. She groaned inwardly.

"You can't read it now."

"That's obvious." He was looking at the drool then looked at her. "Oh, and who were you telling to kiss you?"

Her eyes widened as images of her dream came back to her. "That's none of your business! Tomorrow I'll give the story to you. I'm tired so leave!"

Natsu sighed as he was shoved through the door, and out her room. He could never understand Lucy, but that was one of the reasons he liked her.

On the other side of the closed door, Lucy pressed her forehead to the mahogany surface and closed her eyes.

Why had it just been a dream?

O.o.O.o


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I had lost muse juice for a while with this story but I think I have it back now. I just did free writing. I did no editing, nor did I read it over. I just typed what felt natural happening between these two. Please enjoy ^-^/ **_

O.o.O.o

Two days went by. Natsu didn't see Lucy at the guild and neither was she at her apartment. He had checked both during the day and night for her, but the landlady said she hadn't been back. She also had no clue where Lucy had gone. He was on his way back home with Happy, who walked beside him, the cat's face a depressing reflection of his. Natsu cupped his hands behind his head as he walked, his face tilted towards the night sky, sparsely dotted with stars that seemed as dull as Natsu.

Something had to be wrong. He'd never seen Lucy act that way, with that particular atmosphere around here. Sure, he didn't pay enough attention to recognize it for what it was, but he wasn't too dense that he couldn't pick up when something shifted. He scratched the back of his head then dropped his hand to his side. He probably needed to do something for her. But what exactly? He spent a lot of time with Lucy but realized…he didn't know much of what she really liked. He just knew most of the things she would react to; what would piss her off or some of what could make her cry.

He groaned and Happy looked up at him. "What's wrong, Natsu?"

"Lucy. I can't figure out what's wrong with her."

"Maybe she went to visit her dad."

He came to an abrupt halt, gravel crunched beneath his sandals and he grinned at Happy. Why didn't he think of that? Lucy was talking to her father now, wasn't she? She had mentioned visiting him days…maybe weeks ago.

"Let's go there."

"I'm hungry," Happy whined, rubbing his paw over his grumbling stomach.

"We can eat at her place. And her dad's rich. So he's got loads of food. Let's go!"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu grinned at Happy and they both continued, with a renewed energy about them.

Lucy sighed as she stared up at the canopy of her old bedroom. It was so massive, she felt so small and swallowed – just as she had as a little girl. Nothing had changed. The walls were still painted a baby pink shade, her crayon hand drawings plastered in several positions on the wall. The musical box was still on her night table and was still fully functional. Her trunk of toys still stood against the eastern wall and the lid wasn't shut; a few of her toys peeped out at her. A soft smile came to her lips but didn't linger for long as her thoughts strayed.

She wondered if he was worried about her. If they were all worried about her? She probably should have said something before she left but knew he would have probably followed her. And what she needed wasn't for him to follow her, but the space away from him. She needed time to think and get over what she felt for him. It was silly, absolutely ridiculous. Natsu wasn't even her type. There was nothing romantic about him. He was the most dense guy she had ever met. But then he made up for it with how much he cared for her; how he managed to cheer her up and put a smile on her face when she felt her lowest. And on those seldom occasions when he would hug her…they were the best hugs she had ever had.

She pressed her hand over her left breast and felt how rapidly her heart beat there. Just at the thought of him. It was probably because he had grown on her. They spent so much time together. So it was probably just a consequence she had to suffer. She bit her lip and threw her hand up over her eyes. Maybe she needed to put the romance novels away. Probably that was to blame for the ridiculous way she was feeling.

"So this is where you actually were?"

Lucy frowned at the sound of the familiar voice and slowly lowered her hand from her eyes. Natsu stood at the side of her bed; his hands folded across his chest while Happy hovered beside him.

A scream left her and she stopped herself, almost choking on her gasp. "Why are you here? Why do you always do that?" She yelled at him then turned to the door when she heard rapid but soft knocking.

"Lucy, Lucy are you okay in there?"

"I'm okay, Papa. I just…it was a bug but I got rid of it."

"Okay." His tone was uncertain, as if he didn't believe her lie but then she heard his footsteps grow faint before she turned a hostile glare at Natsu that could have turned him to ash if he wasn't already so used to the heat.

"We were worried about you."

"You could have used the front door."

"But the balcony doors are open."

"How did you even know this is my room."

"Instinct." And he gave her that stupid grin.

"Get out."

Natsu frowned and came close, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'm not going anywhere."

Lucy's eyes slid up to his and she frowned, blinking at him. "What?"

"You heard me. We need to talk."

She felt her chest tighten and she pushed herself up further on her bed, her gaze was suspicious as she regarded him. What could he possibly want to talk about with her? And he looked so serious, it was enough to put her on edge.

Happy looked between them, sensing the atmosphere and mumbled that he was going to get food before leaving the room. Lucy wrapped her hands around her knees, drawn to her chest, as she looked at him; waiting for him to say what he had to.

"What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"You usually don't up and leave like that. What went wrong? Did I do something?"

"No." Yes.

"Then what is it?"

She shrugged noncommittally, avoiding his eyes and looking at a point beyond his shoulder. It was suddenly cold in her room and the goose bumps that prickled her flesh caught his attention. He moved closer and Lucy, reacting with alarm, moved away from him.

"What are you doing?"

"You're cold."

"I'm fine."

"Come here."

"No."

Natsu rolled his eyes and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. Lucy pushed against him, trying to pull out of his embrace but his grip was strong and he wouldn't budge. She let out an exasperated sigh, her body still stiff against his. "I don't need you, Natsu."

"Hmm, I think you do."

She scoffed and said nothing else. She hated how quickly warmth spread through her, and how quickly the color rushed to her cheeks from feeling his embrace. She wanted to snuggle into him, to breathe in his scent and all the other rubbish written in novels – acted out in the movies. But she wasn't at liberty to do so. This was probably just another stupid dream.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

"I didn't want you to follow me."

He frowned at that. She felt his grip become slack but his arms remained around her. "Do you hate it when I do? When I come to see you?"

"Sometimes. Because you, Gray and Happy always trash my place; or invade my privacy."

He chuckled as if that was something good and Lucy tried to pull away from him again but he wouldn't let her. "Would you prefer if I stopped?"

"Would you?" she asked and looked up at him then.

"I'm asking if you would want that. Yes or no?"

She continued looking at him and blinked once…twice. They both stared at each other, their bodies close. She saw his gaze shift, go slightly lower then back to meet her eyes. If she said yes, would he really stop visiting her? She swallowed and licked her lips. Somehow, his face seemed to be getting coser to hers. Their noses almost touched and his warm breath fanned over her slightly parted lips.

"Natsu…"

"Yes or no, Lucy?"

"N-…" He was going to kiss her. She couldn't continue because he was going to kiss her and she wanted him to so badly. Gods, she didn't want this to be another dream. She closed her eyes and as she felt the slightest brush of his warm lips, the door opened and they both sprang apart from each other.

"Miss Lucy, I heard you had a guest. I brought snacks."

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, tried to silence the frustrated screams in her mind before turning to face the servant. Wasn't it time for them to be off duty? She wanted to sap the tray out of her hand and yell at her. What the hell was wrong with everybody and their inability to read the atmosphere.

Natsu however, didn't seem the least bit pissed off about the abrupt intrusion. He went straight to the maid and took the plate of food from her and started eating as he left her room. The maid bowed to Lucy then left the room, closing the door. Lucy blinked at the closed door, wondering if anything had really just happened between them? Had he really just tried to kiss her, or was it another fleeting fantasy?

Natsu's heart was racing and he almost felt as if sweat would break out on his face. What the hell had he almost done? Something had come over him at that moment, and he wasn't exactly sure what it had been.

But he'd make sure never to do anything like that, ever again.

O.o.O.o


End file.
